$\dfrac{8}{12} + \dfrac{9}{12} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ ${\dfrac{9 \times 1}{12 \times 1}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{8}{12}}$ ${\dfrac{9}{12}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{8} + {9}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{12}$